Draco and Harry
by DougieM
Summary: As adults Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter come to terms with the fact that they love each other. This is my first fanfiction so if people review please don't be too harsh.


Drarry fanfiction. .  
Draco. .  
"I love you Harry." Draco said, kissing him gently. He's never felt so alive; this is all Draco wants, himself and Harry Potter, together. .  
Draco woke up from the dream, "Harry" he murmered, realising it was just a dream, "It's unfair I want it to be real" he said, thinking out loud to himself, he looked round and saw his wife stirring. Draco grabbed some clothes, showered to cool off and dressed. .  
Draco secretly thanked Merlin that it was term-time so the kid was at Hogwarts, one less thing to distract Draco, he had decided that he wanted to see Harry, to speak to him, he didn't know what he was going to say, Draco just wanted to see him. .  
Shoving his wand into a pocket Draco walked downstairs, thinking about the last time he saw Harry, last September on Platform 9 and 3/4 they were putting their kids on the train. Draco went to leave, Astoria asked him where he was going, "Out" was the curt reply, "But Draco, its June the fifth I thought we'd celebrate." "Celebrate?" Draco asked, the date didn't sink in, "It's your birthday, you're thirty-eight" she replied, "I have an errand to run, I'll see you later" Draco told her and left, 'is that what Harry is now, 'an errand'?' Draco thought to himself. .  
Draco walked down the drive, then down the street his thoughts were still of Harry, random memories flashed before his eyes, when they first met, their first Quidditch match, when he got turned into a ferret for nearly jinxing Harry, the duelling club in second year, at the Quidditch World Cup sharing a box with Harry and hinting to him to hide Granger in a taunt during the riot, greeting Harry last September at King's Cross, then he remembered the dream from this morning. Draco sat on a bench in a park he came to, he started contemplating his relationship with Harry and pondering his feelings, he thought about whether to go and see Harry, his own silver-grey eyes reasonably hid most of the emotion boiling up inside him. "Harry" he spoke out loud to himself, wiping away the lone tear that escaped and placing his hand on his forehead, he moved his hand back to his side and murmered the words, "Harry, I miss you." He realised what he had said in the dream was true Draco really does love Harry, he had done since they were kids, he only loves Harry. Harry. .  
An hour beforehand... .  
Harry picked at his breakfast; all he could think about was Draco. "Harry, Harry!" Ginny shouted. "Mm" was the answer, he looked at her, with a slightly confused look on his face, what had he done now? "Lily's talking to you; she just asked you a question." She said pointing at their daughter. Harry looked towards his young daughter and said "Sorry, what was it?" "Daddy, when can I get a wand?" Lily asked. "Summer, next year, before you go to Hogwarts, I promise." Harry replied. "When are James and Al coming back?" Lily asked him. "It's just over a month and a half until they have summer holidays, why do you ask?" "I want to know what Hogwarts is like." She said. "James has told you have a dozen times, and Al told you when you saw him at Easter." He replied, seeing the look on her face he carried on, "If you want to know, again, write to them and ask." Ginny told her daughter, "Look, why don't you go get started on the letter and I'll come up soon and help." Lily ran out of the room and her footsteps could be heard going upstairs. "Harry are you alright? It's not like you to ignore her." "Just a little tired." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Ginny, still sceptical, changed the subject, "Are you working today?" "I'm teaching two DADA classes this afternoon; I may drop by the Auror office afterwards, to see if there's anything urgent." Lily could be heard shouting from upstairs that she can't find any ink; Ginny automatically goes up to help. .  
Harry turned his thoughts back to Draco, and remembered that it's his birthday; Harry decided to write to him, to see how he was. He found some parchment, a quill and some ink and started the letter to Draco and then wrote one to James and Albus, while the one to Draco was drying. Harry folded the letter to Draco and placed it into an envelope when his wife came in and asked about what he was doing. "Well, I thought I'd write to Al and James as well" he said showing her that letter, it wished them luck for the end of year exams and saying that Lily's trying to write them a letter as well. Ginny noticed the sealed yet unaddressed envelope on the table and asked about it. "Old friend's birthday, I forgot until this morning, so I'm writing now." He said picking up the envelope holding the letter to Draco, quickly scribbling Draco's name on the front, unsure of the address. He placed the other letter into another envelope, carefully covering the name on the other envelope from her view. "Lily's finished her's you can send that with your's", passing him that letter. Harry placed it in the envelope as well, sealed it and addressed it to his sons. As soon as Ginny left the room Harry thought about Draco again, a daydream popped into his head, him kissing Draco.

Harry quickly left the house, he hired two owls from the post office and sent the letters, as he watched the letters go the only thoughts in his head weren't ones of Ginny or their children, they were thoughts of Draco, the way his beautiful light blonde hair shone in the light, the way that when he gave a rare smile, his face lit up and his eyes shone.

Draco.

He'd been there for a couple of hours, thinking of Harry but as he sat on the bench the last thing Draco thought was that Harry would iniate contact, Draco saw the owl flying towards him but didn't think that it would be for him until the owl landed next to Draco. He saw his name written on the envelope in Harry's writing, and once he had removed the letter from the owl's leg it took him a few seconds before tearing it open. The letter read:  
"Dear Draco, I don't know why but I've been thinking of you today, I realised that it could be because it's your birthday, happy birthday, or it could be something else, I guess I just wanted to see you, I'm teaching at Hogwarts this afternoon but I finish at four, if you want to then meet me at Hogsmeade near the Shrieking Shack at quarter past four, I'll wait until half past, if you don't turn up I'll know your busy or don't want to see me, either way it would be nice to see you. Hopefully I'll see you then, from Harry."  
Draco had to read Harry's words a couple of times before they sunk in, Harry wanted to see him. Draco was pleased that he had the day off work so he could go, he spared no thought however to his wife or Harry's. All Draco was thinking off was seeing Harry.

Later on, near the Shrieking Shack.  
Draco was standing there looking at the Shack, thinking of the time when Harry had hid and chucked snowballs at him, Crabbe and Goyle, until he had stepped on Harry's invisibility cloak revealing him. Draco's thoughts went back to the present as he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to find Harry walking towards him.  
"You made it." Harry said.  
"Of course I did." Draco told him. " I wanted to see you too" he continued.  
"Really?" Harry questioned, smiling.  
"Kiss me."  
"What?" Harry replied.  
"I need you, Harry, I-I love you." Draco told him, his pale cheeks blushing at the thought that he was spilling his guts to Harry.  
"I think I love you too, Draco." Harry said turning his head away slightly.  
"Don't think, just feel."  
"Huh?" Harry replied, turning to look at Draco.  
"Just kiss me you fool." Draco told him, Draco grabbed Harry's robes pulled him close and kissed him, full frontal on the lips. The best things for Draco was not just the feel of Harry's lips on his own but that Harry kissed him back.  
"What do we do now?" Harry asked him after they had finished their little kissing session.  
"Do you want to go out with me?" Draco replied.  
"Yeah, slight problem though."  
"We are both married now." Draco said, "Do want to be with me?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"No buts, no regrets we explain to our wives and we be together."  
"What about the kids?" Harry asked.  
Draco came out with "Your's or mine? When they're not at Hogwarts then they can spend some time with us and your's can spend time with Ginny, Scorpius can can spend time with Astoria."  
"Sounds like a plan." Harry said smiling, "It's not going to be easy, especially straight away."  
"Look as soon as we're used to it, other people will have to be." Draco said, kissing Harry again.

They hadn't just fell in love that day, they had loved each other since they were children but they were just getting used to the idea. 


End file.
